


Launch me!

by TheWhimsicalBard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, King's Row, Save the bots, Teamwork, Wombo Combo, attack and defend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhimsicalBard/pseuds/TheWhimsicalBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King's Row is targeted once again after the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta. This time the enemy team looks to wipe out the hiding omnics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Launch me!

   Tracer looked up at the statue of Tekhartha Mondatta with a feeling of sadness. She stared deeply into the face of the statue. A tear ran down her cheek.  
“I’m sorry…”  
She felt a large hand on her left shoulder. Winston pulled her in for a hug.  
“It wasn’t your fault, Tracer.”  
“Yes it is, if I hadn’t dodged the bullet-”  
“Then Overwatch would’ve lost one its finest agents.”  
“That’s our job! We’re supposed to be on the frontlines so we can save others!”  
Winston grunted, feeling stumped by that response.  
“Yes well, not every mission can be a success. We may fail, tragedies may occur, but the most important part is that we don’t let that anchor us. I’m not saying we have to forget. We just have to keep fighting so we can reach a world where this won’t happen again.”  
“You’re right...we can’t let Tekhartha’s sacrifice be in vain.”  
“That’s the spirit, come on now let’s get ready. There are supposed to be Talon agents attacking any moment.”  
“Are you sure they’re hitting here? They’ve already struck once.”  
“Intel never lies. Besides, if they’re brave enough to attack a symbol they may be brave enough to attack the omnics living underneath.”  
   Junkrat and Roadhog sat on top of a red bus discussing their next plan.  
“Hey, why are we here again? We don’t seem to be getting a score out of this.”  
“Trust me big guy, we will after this. Y'see the dealio was if we help these guys protect that junkpile from whatever it is the big monkey said is attacking them, our criminal records from this city gets erased.”  
“What are you worried about a record for? Don’t tell me you’re going soft.”  
“Nonononono. No. King’s Row has a new bank opening up soon. Unfortunately, they also stepped up their enforcement. If we wanted to cause mayhem and pull off a bigger heist, it’d be easier to be able to walk freely into the middle and blow our way out. We still get to level the city and we don’t have to worry about sieging it first to get inside.”  
“This better be worth it.”  
“Put some faith into me, I know what I’m doing.”  
“You better be.”  
“This is gonna be sweet.” Lucio exclaimed as he plugged a yellow cord from his weapon and into the back of Bastion’s head. He whirred and beeped with a concerned sound.  
“Relax man, we’re just having fun. Promise, not gonna hurt ya.” He turned the dial on the side of his gun. The volume amped up and the song changed.  
“Alright, say something now.”  
Bastion beeped and whirred again. This time the bass on his beeps dropped and his whirrs had an echo. Lucio chuckled to himself.  
   “Check it out man, I remixed your voice.”  
Bastion began beeping and whirring at different speeds in a random sequence.  
“Aw man, you got a real talent for beatboxing. We definitely gotta make a song together after this.”  
The robot chirped in a higher pitching, sounding delighted. Lucio laughed at Bastion’s excitement.  
   The happy moment was cut short when a bullet pierced the cord between his gun and Bastion’s head. The both focused on the bullet’s trace in shock. McCree spun his gun around his finger and held it up.  
“Sorry to interrupt your little dance party boys, but I got a mission to complete.”  
The doors to the church at the end of the street flew open. Out came the attackers, quickly spilling into the streets. Darkness travelled throughout. Reaper glided around taking shots whenever and wherever he could. Junkrat and Roadhog stood back to back. The blonde chuckled to himself as he raised his grenade launcher.  
“Let’s see if darkness can outrun this.”  
He blasted the area around him sporadically. The surrounding shroud was soon replaced by clouds of explosions. The demolitionist began to cackle as he shot off every grenade. Torbjorn sprinted out of the church and beside the diner. He fired blindly at the top of the bus. Roadhog and Junkrat shifted spots, the bigger man taking the hit for the smaller one. Hanzo entered the fray from the top of the church. He pulled an arrow back as he was falling and fired at the bomber. Junkrat ducked, the arrow was lodged into his partner’s back. The bloated brute fell off the bus. He hit the streets with a thud. His partner looked down at his body.  
“Well isn’t that a bloody shame.”  
Junkrat dropped a mine underneath his pegleg and pulled the trigger. He launched himself backwards towards the capture point. Bastion fell back towards the point as he sprayed the surrounding darkness with his gun arm. Lucio switched the song on his gun, the sound waves increased the two’s movement.  
“They’re attacking!” He yelled at Winston and Tracer while skating back.  
Bastion ran behind the hotel. He chirped and whirred, turning into a sentry gun. The barrels began to spin. McCree rolled behind the statue at the sight of the robot’s spinning gun.  
“I’m under suppressive fire over here!”  
Hanzo nodded and pointed an arrow at the cowboy’s cover. The projectile bounced off and split into four more arrows. The ricochet redirected towards Bastion. The sentry gun sparked and smoked on penetration.  
“Keep off my friend!” Tracer yelled. She teleported in front of Hanzo shooting him up. The archer dropped to the ground. With her back turned, McCree stood from his cover and aimed down the iron sights in her direction.  
“Goodnight, kid.”  
Winston landed on top of the gunslinger. He grabbed his waist and with all of his force, threw him into the nearest wall. Tracer turned around. She saw her friend saved her from certain death.  
“Thanks, love!”  
Winston smiled back at her. His expression quickly changed to surprise when he saw Torbjorn building a sentry with Tracer in the gun’s line of sight.  
“Tracer get down!”  
The gorilla leapt at his teammate. His shield activated, blocking all bullets. Junkrat shot over the barrier and onto the construct in front of them. The grenades exploded on contact, destroying the gun and blowing up the engineer.  
Tracer smiled at her saviour once more.  
“That’s two! I’ll have to return the favour!”  
The barrier faded. Out of nowhere came Reinhardt charging in. The two giants collided and crashed into the statue.  
“Winston!”  
Tracer pointed her guns at the steel titan. A dark cloud circled in front of her. The shroud came back aiming his shotguns at her face. An electronic bass was sounded and a large, green, circular wave blasted Reaper into the adjacent building. Lucio skated towards the knight, blasting sound projectiles at him. A rifle went off and the DJ crashed to the ground. Reinhardt swung his warhammer. The impact tossed Winston to the side. Tracer looked at Reinhardt then back to where the rifle fired off and saw Widowmaker. She activated her accelerator, rewinding back to her previous location behind the statue. She peaked at where her allies had fallen. Winston and Lucio didn’t get up, Bastion was missing, and Junkrat was fleeing. The opposing force began to close in on her.  
“It can’t end like this.” Tracer whispered to herself as she blinked out of the area. She hid on the roof of an adjacent building, spying on the enemy team.  
“Get out the EMP.” Reaper commanded.  
The garage door to the nearby warehouse opened up. Wheeling out was a large cart carrying a blue glowing device.  
“Oh no…” Tracer muttered. She blinked out of the area.  
Widowmaker turned her head. She scanned all around her.  
“Do we have an intruder?” Reaper asked.  
“No, it’s nothing.”  
“Then let us continue.”  
The two continued on as Reinhardt pushed the cart closer to their objective.  
   Tracer ran back to her team’s base of operations only to see Junkrat. He was found packing his bag.  
“Where are you going?” She exclaimed.  
“Mission’s lost girl, I gotta hit it.”  
“You can’t leave!”  
“Watch me.” He smirked.  
There was a beeping by the corner of the room. Bastion was there, repairing himself. He chirped and whirred once again.  
“Bastion, are you alright?”  
The robot chirped in a defeated tone.  
“We’re not done here yet! We can still do this!”  
“C’mon, you gotta know when to beat it, and that’s today!”  
“No we’re not going to beat it. Winston and Lucio’s out there, they need our help!”  
“Listen, I realised we were at a lost when I saw they took out my bodyguard. It’s time to give up.”  
“You can’t give up now you-”  
“What’s in it for me if I do stay?”  
“If you leave now you’ll…….you’ll be put to shame.”  
Junkrat chuckled and shrugged.  
“I’m a wanted criminal, I’m already shamed.”  
“No, not as in you’re dishonoured. I mean how would you feel that these three caused mayhem more destructive than anything you’ve ever done.”  
Junk Rat's smile dropped to a frown instantly. His bag dropped to the floor.  
“Let’s go beep-bot, there’s no way I’m letting these guys make a boom bigger than anything I ever made.”  
Tracer faced Bastion.  
“You gotta get out there too! Lucio needs you! If you don’t help him out, you’ll never get the chance to make music with him!”  
He whirred and stood up from his crouched position. Tracer looked back at the two with delight.  
“Great, all is not lost!”  
   Widowmaker and Reaper walked in front of the cart as Reinhardt pushed from behind.  
“Is something the matter, you looked troubled.” Reaper asked Widowmaker.  
“There is one more, she got away. The wild one did too but I’m certain he has left the vicinity. The other one, I don’t think she would give up so easily.”  
“Not to worry, we’ll hunt them all down eventually.”  
The cart came to a halt. Down the street, Tracer was standing there alone.  
“It’s an obvious trap, child’s play.” Widowmaker remarked.  
“I see the mine in front of her.”  
Hiding behind the corner of the building next to her, Junkrat was waiting for someone to charge at her.  
“Widow, shoot her.”  
Widowmaker aimed her rifle at her enemy. Tracer blinked out before she could make the shot.  
“This is the worst plan I’ve ever seen and this is coming from me!” Junkrat whispered to his teammate.  
“Trust me, that mine isn’t the real plan. I just wanted to buy Bastion enough time since he’s taking the long route so they don’t hear his tires.”  
A chirp emitted from behind the three opposers. Reinhard turned around and was met with a blast by Bastion, now in his tank form. Reaper disappeared in another shroud of darkness. Widowmaker grappled onto the nearest rooftop.  
“Junkrat! Distract him!” Tracer yelled. She blinked out, chasing her rival. The black robed terrorist surrounded the bomber.  
“Death comes for you.”  
“Death can kiss my pale rump!” Junkrat cackled and hopped onto his mine, launching himself upward. He rapid fired his grenade launcher at the ground underneath him. Reaper dashed out of the way of the explosion clouds.  
“I thought you wanted to play.” The demoman taunted. He landed on the rooftop of a small, nearby building, continuing to fire in random directions. His chuckle remained consistent until it was cut short by the clicking of his weapon.  
“Blasted thing.”  
Junkrat dropped to one knee trying to reload his launcher. Reaper reappeared behind him. His shotguns were pointed to the back of his skull. A bass sound emitted. A large, green, sound wave moved in Reaper’s direction. He faded back into shadows and shifted to a new spot.  
“Learned from your mistake I see, you’re smart.” Lucio commented, skating his way into the fight. The assassin reformed. A click sounded and a severe pain tore into his leg.  
“Are you serious? That actually worked?” Junkrat cackled at him. “You fell right into my bloody bear trap, I didn’t think that would actually work.”  
“Seems like he’s not smart enough.”  
The two hit the masked man with both sound and bomb. Reaper was launched off the roof and onto the streets below. On impact, he disappeared into darkness. The two watched the assassin fade away and shared a high five.  
“So how did you survive?”  
“Nothing heals more than the power of music!”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
   Tracer chased Widowmaker down the hall of the hotel she grappled herself into.  
“Get back here you!”  
Widowmaker pointed her rifle behind herself and began spraying. Tracer quickly blinked out of the way of the incoming bullets.  
“You’re not getting away this time.”  
The sniper dove to the ground. Her rifle turned into its sniper form. She took a quick shot at her leg, the bullet pierced. Tracer recalled back to her previous location. Widowmaker pointed her arm and launched her spider poison at her.  
“Did you think I’ve learnt nothing from our last encounter.”  
The purple cloud surrounded Tracer; she began to cough. The sniper smirked. She dove out the window and onto the streets. The runner still chased after despite being afflicted by the poison. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Winston regaining consciousness.  
“Winston! Help!”  
He shook his head.  
“What? Tracer!” He ran over to assist his friend.  
Widowmaker looked up seeing her ship flying overhead. She stopped and turned around, pointing her rifle at the two.  
“Sorry to cut such a lovely evening short. Let’s do this again sometime, Tracer. Au Revoir.”  
Her arm pointed upward and the grappling hook shot at the ship above.  
“No! Not again….” Tracer screamed, sounding defeated.  
Winston looked up at the sniper as she was pulling herself up and away. A sudden idea came to him.  
“Junkrat!”  
The blonde bomber and the DJ caught up to the other two.  
“What is it?”  
“Throw your mine on the ground!”  
“You got it!” He laughed once more.  
Winston grabbed Tracer and sprinted towards the bomb.  
“What are you doing?”  
“She’s not getting away this time! Junkrat, ignite!”  
Junkrat cackled hard while he pulled the trigger. The explosion blew Winston and Tracer sky high. With all his strength he threw his teammate at the leaving ship.  
“The pulse bomb!”  
She looked at him with a face of surprise then a look of confidence.  
“You got it love!”  
She dashed forward, getting as close to the ship as possible. She pulled her pulse bomb from her belt and threw it where Widowmaker’s grapple was hooked.  
She recalled back to the ground while watching for the explosion. The pulse bomb disintegrated the sniper’s line and she began to plummet. Winston rushed over to where she was falling. He ran up the adjacent buildings and leapt towards her.  
“You’re mine now!”  
He grasped onto her. She was knocked unconscious from the explosion. Escape wasn’t possible anymore. He hit the ground, hugging Widowmaker so she wasn’t hurt. The other three met with him moments later. Tracer’s excitement grew.  
“We got her!”  
Everyone cheered, King’s Row was safe and the most dangerous assassin in the world was caught.  
“Hey!”  
The group turned around to see Roadhog staring down at them.  
“What happened?”  
“You were alive this entire bloody time!” Junkrat yelled.  
“Of course I was, just because I fall down doesn’t mean I’m dead!” He yelled back.


End file.
